


三周年快乐

by hsac



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsac/pseuds/hsac





	三周年快乐

题目乱取的  
只是想搞颜色  
6k字的车车

李泰容和郑在玹从公寓电梯一路热吻到房间门口，在李泰容掏出钥匙开门的时候，自己多嘴问了一句：“你不会还是个学生吧？看起来比我还小。”

郑在玹整个人贴到自己身上，因为情欲导致体温升高，李泰容被郑在玹身上炽热的气息烘得腿软，钥匙怼半天怼不进钥匙孔。“操，明天就换指纹锁。”

身旁的人抓住李泰容的手，稳当地把钥匙插进钥匙孔，转动，开门。“难道你有规定不和大学生做爱吗？”郑在玹抱着李泰容就往家里走，嘴唇只有说话的时候是离开李泰容的。

“唔……我只是希望……唔……我明天还能……还能好好坐着。”李泰容被郑在玹亲得喘不过气来，这人像是一秒也离不得自己似的，嘴巴刚喘口气，郑在玹就立刻亲上来。

亲得毫无章法，李泰容觉得自己要窒息。

李泰容试图分散郑在玹的注意力，一边往房间走一边上手要解开郑在玹的衣服。

不脱不知道，一脱李泰容真的被吓一跳。

这男的身材怎么……怎么这么色情啊！！

李泰容顿时愣了一下，手鬼使神差地就摸上那片腹肌。

还在李泰容愣神的空隙，郑在玹把人往床上一放，开始脱李泰容的衣服。

李泰容今晚穿了一件薄薄的黑色蕾丝开衫，腰间还有一根黑色的带子，里面穿了一件垂坠感十足的薄衬衫，只扣了中间的三颗纽扣，胸口一片雪白就呈现在眼前，动作稍微大点衣领就会往一边肩膀掉开。

郑在玹不过二十出头的小年轻，在酒吧见到李泰容半露不露的香肩，整个人从骨子里都散发出妩媚的气息，犹豫了一晚上之后终于鼓起勇气走去和李泰容搭讪。

现在把李泰容的衬衫纽扣全部解开，脱下半边衣服，从郑在玹的角度看李泰容，就像看一只喝醉的猫咪，整个人泛着好看的粉色，脸颊红扑扑的，像故意打好诱人的腮红，勾引人上钩。细长的手指轻轻从腹肌上摸过，脸上还透出一点艳羡的表情。

郑在玹被这似有若无的抚摸加了把火，下身的物体又硬挺几分。

李泰容隔着两人的裤子感受到郑在玹的火热，内心了然，抬头看向郑在玹，坐直身子把郑在玹往自己这边拉了一下，仰起头主动亲上去。

郑在玹依然热切地亲吻着自己，李泰容好几次要被亲到往床上倒去。“你轻点。”李泰容肺活量不够，轻声地提醒了一句。

话音刚落，郑在玹开始往下亲，亲吻颈侧的皮肤，亲吻颈窝再到肩膀。双手也没闲着，一手握住李泰容的细腰，一手顺利地把皮带和裤子全部脱下，隔着内裤揉弄着他的阴茎。

“嗯……”郑在玹的吻技虽然一般，但撩拨人的技术倒是一流，仿佛早就知道李泰容全身的敏感点一样，揉弄自己小兄弟的力度不轻不重，李泰容舒服得把脸埋进郑在玹的颈窝不愿被人看到，挺了挺身想让郑在玹再多揉弄一会儿。

郑在玹满意地一笑，却停下手里的动作，把李泰容的双手带到自己的下身，说：“现在该你帮我脱裤子了，脱完我就让你舒服。”

李泰容被郑在玹喷洒在自己皮肤上的呼吸还有低沉的嗓音迷得七荤八素的，脑子里一片混沌。

什么纯情男大学生，明明就是约炮老手！

他心急地解开郑在玹的皮带还有裤子，甚至不用郑在玹说别的，就主动把内裤也给脱了。

在郑在玹的阴茎弹出来的瞬间，李泰容心里一惊。他想过男大学生的鸡儿梆硬，但没想过还梆粗啊！

怎么会这样……明天还能好好坐着吗……

担心归担心，但李泰容还是冷静地给郑在玹套弄着。郑在玹把李泰容身上的衣物全部脱掉，一边亲吻着他的皮肤一边把人轻轻推到床上躺好。

郑在玹眼神直勾勾地看着一丝不挂的李泰容，他反倒有些不好意思了。干嘛光盯着自己看！像木头一样。“润滑剂和套子在柜子里。”头顶的灯光晃到自己眼睛，李泰容借机用双臂遮住眼睛。

在一阵动作之后，李泰容感觉到郑在玹往自己双腿间探去的手指，上面倒满了冰凉的润滑剂。他想象得到郑在玹修长的手指插入自己体内扩张的场面，自己会舒服得把腿打开，小穴里的肉壁会紧紧吸住他的手指。

“你快点啊。”李泰容的阴茎前端开始渗出一些液体，他有些羞愤，抬脚要往郑在玹身上踹去，却被人抓住脚踝把腿折成M字型。

郑在玹何尝不心急，他都要被眼前的宝贝迷死了。李泰容虽然瘦，但身上还是有薄薄的一层肌肉，小猫的腹肌倒是没自己的明显。身上没有一丝多余的赘肉。情欲上头的人，脸上一片潮红，眼睛像迷了一层水雾，看人的眼神委屈巴巴的。郑在玹觉得自己下身都要爆炸了。

郑在玹在他股间也挤上润滑剂，李泰容不适地扭了扭腰身。下身顺利地插入一根手指，在体内探索一会儿后再插入第二根，第三根。待内部适应三根手指的动作之后，郑在玹终于提枪上阵。

郑在玹套好套子后扶住阴茎靠近后穴，龟头在穴口周围磨蹭，俯下身在李泰容耳边说道：“宝贝，你好漂亮啊。”

像一件高贵的艺术品，从头到脚都是上天最完美的作品，就算眼角有块疤痕，都像是精心打上去的烙印。

“啊！”李泰容以为郑在玹还要婆妈地多说几句，谁知这家伙倒是会突袭，夸得人飘飘然，突然把性器插入蜜穴，紧致的肉壁立刻吸附住粗大的阴茎。“啊…出去…你慢点啊……”李泰容揪住身下的被子，腿不自觉地张得更开，好让郑在玹能完全进来。

“刚还让我快点呢。哥放松，让我进去就能让哥舒服了。”郑在玹抓住李泰容的大腿根看着自己的阴茎慢慢完全进入到李泰容体内。郑在玹爽得舒了一口气。

小幅度地在体内抽插，李泰容从一开始的不适逐渐可以接受郑在玹的动作。“嗯…”李泰容舒服地发出呻吟，但却觉得还不够，“现在，用力干我。”说完，自己把双腿屈膝抬起，抱住膝弯到耳旁，自己往下就能看到郑在玹的阴茎正在自己肉穴进出。

郑在玹听了也不再忍耐，下身开始肆无忌惮地抽插，看见李泰容舒服地仰起头，呻吟从嘴里不停溢出，俯下身含住李泰容胸前的凸起，伸出舌头轻轻舔弄着。

“嗯啊……在玹……好舒服，呜，再给我…….再深一点…”李泰容挺了挺胸，希望郑在玹能舔弄另一边的乳头。下身也在热烈地回应着郑在玹的操弄。

郑在玹爱死陷入情欲里的李泰容。脸上的潮红更深几分，意识似乎处在半清醒状态，满嘴的荤话，在自己性器退出的时候小穴会紧紧咬住。郑在玹没顾上李泰容的性器，他就自己套弄性器，像故意在自己面前自慰。

郑在玹掐住李泰容盈盈一握的腰身，愈加兴奋地在小穴里抽插，感受性器被肉壁紧紧包裹，囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出“啪啪啪”的响声，交合处也发出淫糜的水声，李泰容更加放肆地浪叫。房间里的一切似乎都在为自己助兴。

“哥和别人上床也会这样吗？嗯？双腿大张地吃着别人的阴茎，一直浪叫，在别人面前摸自己的阴茎自慰，被别人操到高潮。哥也会这样吗？”郑在玹像魔怔了一般，突然抓住李泰容的头发让李泰容仰头看着自己，下身加快动作。

李泰容被这突然的动作吓得一怔，但很快又被小穴的抽插扯入快感的深渊，“没有…啊！没有和别人…和别人上床，嗯……只给你操…嗯啊……”

“真的吗？如果让我知道哥和别人上床，”郑在玹减慢抽插的速度，换成缓慢而又深入的抽插，进入得更深力度也更大，“我会把哥操死在床上的。”说完，把吻落在李泰容被自己咬红的唇上，被操得失了神的人凭着本能与郑在玹唇舌相交，呻吟变成嗯嗯啊啊的气音。

“你有本事今晚就把我操到下不了床，不然明天我就找新的……啊！！”李泰容挑了挑眉，故意挑衅道，下一秒小穴内就被撞到敏感点。

郑在玹心里窃喜，“看来我找到地方了。”郑在玹慢慢磨蹭过体内凸起的嫩肉，又突然狠狠地撞进去，如此反复几次。

李泰容体会到被顶弄到前列腺的快感，但是以郑在玹现在的做法还有刚刚自己说的话，郑在玹才不会让自己痛快。他主动环上郑在玹的脖子伸出舌头主动索吻，小穴也绞紧体内的阴茎，把自己的性器贴上郑在玹的腹肌上慢慢摩擦。

但郑在玹不为所动，看着身下的人主动的样子，等待他开口求饶。

“在玹……你动一下…快点动…呜...…泰容不会找别人的，只要在玹操。”李泰容急红了眼，眼睛里霎时泛起了泪光，小嘴一瘪快要哭出来的样子。

“哥要听话噢。”郑在玹轻轻一笑，又开始新一轮抽插，卯足了劲擦过体内的敏感点，李泰容被操软了身子，一被触碰到敏感点内壁就会咬住阴茎，郑在玹被夹得发出舒服的喘息，继而更加卖力抽插。

“啊……舒服…嗯啊……”李泰容双腿缠上郑在玹的后腰，抬抬屁股把性器吃得更深，两人下身贴得严丝合缝。

李泰容不断地索吻，郑在玹不断地进攻，一同坠入情欲的深渊。

“你摸摸我……摸摸我好不好……嗯……”双手被钳制住拉到头顶的人下身得不到抚弄，郑在玹在不停地抽插间腹肌会若有若无地摩擦过自己的阴茎。

但是不够，远远不够，李泰容还想要更多，想要郑在玹用他骨节分明的手指握住他的阴茎上下套弄，让自己舒服。

李泰容现在意乱情迷得很，下身愈加疯狂地贴紧郑在玹。他想他在郑在玹眼里一定淫乱得很，像个久久没做过爱的婊子。开了荤只会大张双腿吞没阴茎；如果郑在玹不亲吻自己，自己的呻吟怕是会让这整层公寓的人都听；身下的阴茎硬得快要爆炸，却又只能靠磨蹭腹肌来缓解。

“哥，我们换个姿势好不好？”用商量的口吻说道，但行动上已经快速把李泰容抱起转身，摆出跪趴的姿势，退出体内的阴茎快速从后面进入。进得又狠又深，李泰容差点跪不住。

郑在玹掐了几把李泰容那看起来没什么肉的小屁股，雪白的臀肉上立刻出现好几个红印，色情得很。

郑在玹往臀肉上打了几巴掌，李泰容闷哼了一声，但又爽到不自觉地夹紧体内的阴茎，连被打屁股都觉得很爽。

“哥夹得我好舒服，好想死在哥的身体里。”郑在玹箍住李泰容的细腰猛地冲撞起来。

李泰容撅高了屁股，爽到大叫。得了空的手终于可以套弄自己的性器，“嗯……再深点，操我那儿…嗯啊……唔……”

郑在玹把李泰容的双手往后抓住，拉起他的身体，双手从后面环抱住他，一手挑逗着胸前的乳头，一手捏住他的脸颊逼他含住自己的手指，模拟下身抽插的动作。

“哥睁开眼。”郑在玹贴在李泰容耳边说道。

在床旁边有一块落地的穿衣镜，此时正好对着正在交合的两人。从侧面能看到郑在玹的阴茎在后面奋力进出，阴茎上全是水光，床单上也湿了好几块地方。臀肉上留下好多红印。自己前面的性器翘得老高，后穴吃进阴茎后，内壁都能记住它的形状。

因为做爱，身体的温度升高，皮肤薄的地方都在泛红。娇红的嘴唇水光粼粼，像盛开的玫瑰沾上清晨的露珠。嘴巴里含着郑在玹好看的手指，眼神失了焦，半眯着眼看眼前的事物。在镜子里的自己淫荡又迷人，郑在玹揉捏着自己的乳头，似是不够一样，低头叼起他脖颈的皮肤吮吸，松开后就出现一枚暗红色的印记。臀腰送力的动作，像打桩机一样勤勤恳恳地持续抽插。

郑在玹的身材很好，皮肤甚至比自己的还白一些，手肘处会泛起色情的粉色。抱住自己的双臂稍一用力就会有明显的肌肉，手臂上的青筋也会凸起。在酒吧搭讪自己的时候明明还一脸羞涩放不开的样子，结果一上了床立马变成凶猛的饿狼，捕捉到猎物就紧咬不放，把自己从内到外都吃得死死的。

房间里的淫糜之音感觉被放大了好几倍，前胯撞击和囊袋拍打在自己屁股上的声音，郑在玹低沉的喘息，还有自己放荡的呻吟。

视觉和听觉的刺激令李泰容脑子里又混沌起来。郑在玹后入自己的姿势让李泰容想到动物纪录片里头野兽交配的场景。郑在玹操他就像在操自己的专属物，独占着他又想向世界宣告自己的胜利。

“郑在玹你摸我，嗯……快点……让我舒服…嗯啊，我前面好难受了呜……不要欺负我了……啊……”身后的手不老实地撩拨，从两人交合的地方摸到郑在玹的腹肌，后穴夹了夹阴茎。

郑在玹这回倒是顺从了，把手指从李泰容嘴里抽出，握上阴茎之后开始套弄。“哥这么淫荡的样子千万不要在别人面前表现出来喔，只能给我看，只能让我一个人操，只能是我让你高潮。哥的小穴只要记住我的肉棒就好。”郑在玹把人紧紧按进怀里，扭过李泰容的脸亲上去，毫不客气地掠夺他嘴里的呻吟、嘴里的空气。

李泰容的一切都属于郑在玹。

“唔……我要射了……嗯啊…再给我，让我射…让我射…”李泰容看向镜子，自己快要承受不住这疯狂地情欲，郑在玹的性器还硬挺着，甚至在体内还涨大了一些，丝毫不见要射精的样子。

李泰容只剩嗯嗯啊啊的力气，直起腰被后入的姿势累人郑在玹又把他按趴回床上，郑在玹就俯在自己身上，从后颈亲吻到蝴蝶骨再往下一路亲吻。

李泰容感受着不断在体内进出的粗硬和郑在玹的撩拨，逐渐被推向高潮的边缘，加快下身的套弄速度。

突然绞紧后穴，把脸完全埋进被子里，弓起腰身，失了神地呼叫着，“在玹…在玹…嗯啊！”下身射出了不少白浊。

郑在玹被后穴绞得放缓了动作，李泰容刚射完还处在失神的状态，只会大口大口地喘气，蝴蝶骨和脊椎随着呼吸凸显出来，显得十分迷人。

“哥，我可还没射噢。”郑在玹就着性器还在体内把李泰容翻转过来。

“嗯……”李泰容高潮完整个人哪哪都不适，浑身无力，任由郑在玹摆布，但他还是能感受到体内的性器的炽热。李泰容抬脚踩上郑在玹的胸肌，恹恹地嘟囔：“你怎么还不射啊……我都没力气了……”

“这么美的身体怎么能一下子吃完。哥要是精力不太行，我可以每天晚上都带哥锻炼。”郑在玹摸上李泰容的光滑的腿，脸上带着笑下身的动作却又开始了。

“嗯啊……你才不行，你全家都不行！啊！”话音刚落就被顶到敏感点。

“哥怎么射完就这么无情，刚刚还要我快点深点再用力一点，小淫穴缠住我还要不够的时候那副淫荡的表情，哥是转头就忘了，在玹要惩罚哥才行。”

郑在玹又套弄上李泰容的阴茎，刚疲软下去的性器又有了要抬头的迹象，李泰容内心升起一丝害怕但又有点享受，郑在玹现在做爱像是在报复他一样，每次插入的力度都恨不得把囊袋都插进来，而且都会冲撞到敏感点，又刺激又舒服；下身也被套弄着。

前后都被郑在玹很好地伺候着，李泰容又忍不住发出舒服的呻吟。

男人的生理反应真是骗不了人。

郑在玹在他第二次高潮后抽插了一会儿也全数释放，在他体内温存一会儿后退出，把射满的套子打结扔进垃圾桶里，躺下后抱住李泰容要亲亲。

“小处男射得还挺多。”李泰容亲了好几下，笑道。

“看来哥也不是没力气嘛，小处男刚开荤可以接着来多几次。”郑在玹说着就要往下身摸去，李泰容赶紧打住，“郑在玹你真想让我死在床上啊！”说完往郑在玹怀里钻。

“今天可是三周年纪念日，哥射了两次就说累，我才射了一次，不！公！平！”郑在玹不解恨地咬了咬李泰容的嘴唇。“而且按哥的设定，回到三年前我们认识的那晚，我们可是做了一晚上，最后你还……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！打住！暂停！不许说了！”李泰容一套喵喵拳打在郑在玹的胸膛上，拦住郑在玹把后半截话说出来。往事不堪回首，郑在玹提一次李泰容急一次。“你就知道欺负我！”

郑在玹哪是什么纯情大金毛，情人节男孩，这都是表象！实际上就是个切开黑！

三年前郑在玹还是个大一的学生，满校园的社团招新，郑在玹就一眼看中在来来往往的人群中坐在位置上转笔的李泰容。

加入了李泰容的社团后，社团开了迎新派对，原本在KTV开开心心唱歌喝酒，结果喝到了酒店床上。郑在玹的确是第一次做爱，但又天赋异禀，除了第一次刚开始进入爽到胡乱抽插弄疼了李泰容以外，后面几次都让李泰容爽得不行。最后，李泰容射到无精可射，居然被操尿了。

李泰容当即羞得想要去死，还是郑在玹哄了半天才哄好。

郑在玹被李泰容的反应惹笑了，抓住李泰容的手在嘴边亲了亲，心里觉得李泰容真是可爱得要命。

“哥，三周年快乐。”

李泰容停下要把郑在玹踹下床的脚，看郑在玹开心又真挚的表情，不禁又被迷住，努努嘴，说：“你也是。”说完觉得不够，又凑过去亲人。

两人休息了好一会儿，郑在玹抱起李泰容去清洗。李泰容之前说是说不想再做，但在浴室里被撩拨得又做了一次。

郑在玹真的很过分！


End file.
